


Trust you fully

by glowingstars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4+1, Alpha!Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Minho adores Changbin, Changbin adores Minho, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Veterinarian!Minho, mostly two idiots in love, omega!minho, side chansung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingstars/pseuds/glowingstars
Summary: “I thought about spending my heat with Changbin,” Minho answered quietly, looking into Jisung's eyes, which just became bigger as seconds went by.“What the fuck? Are you telling me in more than a year and a half you are now in a relationship with that midget, you have not once shared your heat?” Jisung was quick to duck his head, when a hand came flying to slap him for the insult. The only person who was allowed to make fun of Changbin was Minho anyway.__________Four times Minho tries to ask Changbin to spend his heat with him, and one time he does.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	Trust you fully

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I wish you a wonderful time reading.  
> This is my first ff in this fandom, so I hope you like it. ❤  
> I hope you all stay safe and take care of your health!!
> 
> Trigger: brief mentioning of toxic relationships and attempt of assault (all very briefly)

“I can't believe he did that to her,” Jisung muttered while popping another pepero stick into his mouth. “She should have taken the other guy, he was way better to her.”

Minho watched in amusement as Jisung got worked up over the drama that was currently running on the small TV. The younger complained for another few minutes, before the episode ended and the advertisement rolled over the screen.

“You want to watch something else?” Jisung looked at him. Minho just shrugged his shoulders and told him whatever is fine with him. Jisung switched the channels until it landed on a cooking show where the contestants were trying to create the best Japchae.

“We shouldn't watch a cooking show. Now I'm hungry.” Jisung huffed, but didn't try to change the show and stared at the TV in fascination.

“Jisung, you're always hungry,” Minho informed the younger with a smirk on his face. “I don't even know, how Chan keeps up with you.” Jisung zeroed his eyes on him. “Are you kidding me? Have you ever seen what Chan eats? You could feed a family for a week with what he devours in a day. My fridge is constantly empty.” Minho laughed out loud as Jisung got worked up over Chan eating his last cup ramen last week.

“It was the Pagaejang one, do you know how much I love that and it is constantly out of stock. He can be grateful I love him, otherwise I would beat his ass.” Minho took the pepero sticks from Jisung's hand, afraid that the other would choke on them mid rant.

It grew quiet shortly, the chef in the TV was the only one making some background noises. “So you're an omega?” Jisung stopped in his tracks taking the sweets back, when he lifted his right eyebrow to look at Minho. “And you have just come to that conclusion? Minho, we have known each other since we were still in diapers. You were the first person I called after I presented. Have you hit you're head on the way here?”

Minho hummed, before he turned his back towards Jisung. “Scratch my back?” Jisung complied without asking, not minding the short topic change. “A little higher on the right.” The fingers on his back wandered to his blade and Minho waited until the itch was gone, then turned around again. This was what he loved about Jisung, he didn't care about how weird it was to others, this was them.

“Better?” The older nodded, Jisung didn't pry he just turned his head back to the TV and waited for Minho to tell him what was bothering him. A few minutes past and Jisung had happily opened the bag of yangnyeom chicken flavored chips, when Minho gathered his thoughts again. “Have you ever spent your heat with Chan?” This time Jisung choked on a chip and went into a fit of coughing until he regained his airway back for it's supposed purpose.

He turned his head to Minho, a small stain of red spice on his cheek, which Minho brushed away. “What do you mean? Of course, heats are nasty. You know mine especially, so yeah I spend them with Chan and I think I told you.” Jisung took the remote and turned down the volume of the show.

“I am not the best listener.” Minho said, even though he was aware, he just didn't know how to broach the topic. “Clearly you aren't, so what is this about?”

“I maybe thought about spending my heat with Changbin,” Minho answered quietly, looking into Jisung's eyes, which just went bigger as seconds went by.

“What the fuck? Are you telling me in more than a year and a half you are now in a relationship with that midget, you have not once shared your heat?” Jisung was quick to duck his head, when a hand came flying to slap him for the insult. The only person who was allowed to make fun of Changbin was Minho anyway.

Maybe Jisung was fast enough to get away from his one hand, but he didn't see the poke to the rips coming, which sent him yelping and rolling on the floor. “Dude, uncool. That's my weak point.”

“I know,” Minho wiggled his fingers in front of his face, before Jisung returned to his normal seating position. “And no, don't you think I would have told you, if I ever spent my heat with Changbin.” Jisung seemed to form a thought as his furrowed face would indicate.

“I didn't think,” Jisung came to the smart conclusion. “I can see that,” Minho smirked, getting a pout in return. “That is your usual state anyway.” A laugh bubbled out of Minho and Jisung joined after he slapped Minho's shoulder. When they quieted down again, Jisung straightened his back and looked Minho earnestly into the eyes. “So, heat,” Jisung started once more. “What made you hit the realization that you wanna spent it with Changbin?”

Minho sighed and let himself drop to the floor, placing his head in Jisung's lap.

“It wasn't something specific. Just when I came home the other night, there was food in my fridge, with a note. Even though I know he has a tough time at work right now, he still took a moment to make _me_ food, in _my_ apartment, with a note just for _me_. And the only thing I thought is that I really love that fool and I could potentially see a forever, and after everything he is the person I trust the most,” Minho finished his explanation. 

Jisung threaded his hand through his dark locks, stopping as soon as Minho spelled out forever. “Man, that's pretty deep,” the younger hummed watching him with intense eyes. “How about you share that with Changbin? He seriously adores the ground you walk on, he'd probably do anything for you.” Minho gulped. “I am aware, and I adore him in return. Even though I usually don't mind talking about whatever is bothering me, it's only feelings are not my strong suit. You remember what a struggle it was to admit to him that I like him. Still have a blackout from when that happened.”

A groan left Jisung and his hand flew up to hide his face in it. “Please don't remind me of that tragic time. Anyway if you want to let your relationship evolve into something deeper and better you need to tell him. Maybe just start with the heat first and work yourself up to the rest. Just ask him, like I said. He worships you,” Jisung said, before he continued patting Minho's head.

Right, a question couldn't be that hard to formulate. Just ask, it should be easy.

  


Except it wasn't.

Minho did just have his heat two weeks ago, so he wasn't particularly in a rush to state his request, since he had more than a month until it would hit again. Unfortunately, this also left him a lot of time to overthink this, if it would be the right choice to make or if it left him in a vulnerable position.

  


1.

The first time the thought to ask crossed his mind was during dinner. Changbin had recently landed a promotion and wanted to take his boyfriend out to celebrate, which had Minho happy and excited.

Minho and Changbin had less time for each other over the last few weeks because of their respective jobs being absolutely busy. Most of the days they only saw glances of each other, stolen time here and there. It didn't help, that they lived forty-five minutes apart. Minho was just happy, that Changbin's work place was a little closer to his apartment than it was to Changbin's.

So, often the other would stay at Minho's flat, both taking turns coming home late and crashing into the pillows just to slip into a deep sleep immediately. Changbin had been working really hard to land this promotion, so pride flooded through Minho's body, when the other had called and invited him for the night.

At seven o'clock in the evening, Minho hurried to finish all the files of the patients he had over the course of the day. Changbin would pick Minho up from his work place and they would take the train for there. Just as he closed the last file, a small sound of a door being opened was heard.

“I'll be out in a second babe,” Minho called, before he stored everything away and went to the dressing room to change out of his scrubs into the outfit he had worn in the morning. One look into the mirror, made his hand delve into his supreme fanny pack and pull out his cc cream. Minho squirted a little amount on the tip of his finger and rubbed it into his skin to give it a little glow up after the long day.

Clad in a soft, brown coat, Minho left his office and locked up the space behind him. As he reached the waiting area, the omega was pleasantly surprised to see his handsome boyfriend clothed in dress pants and a blue button down, finished up with a fluffy black jacket.

“Well, if someone doesn't look absolutely gorgeous,” Minho took in the sight before him once more, before he was walking towards Changbin and greeted him with a sweet press on the lips, automatically inhaling the calming candy scent. When Minho pulled back, he saw the crimson spreading across the tips of Changbin's ears, but before he could even point it out, Changbin handed him a small banana milk.

The older took the milk from Changbin's hand and threw him a questioning gaze. “I know how you don't keep track of your eating habits and probably forgot to eat anyway, so I hope this sates your appetite a little until we reach the restaurant.” Minho noticed a warm feeling spreading through his body, tingling in just the right places. “That is utterly thoughtful of you, thank you, Changbinnie,” Minho bowed down once more and placed another kiss on Changbin's lips.

Minho punctured the opening of the milk with the accessory straw and went to open the door of the veterinarian clinic and waited for the alpha to step out as well. As soon as everything was closed, he stretched out his hand and looked at his boyfriend expectantly. “Changbinnie, hand.”

“You're ridiculous,” the alpha smiled before he intertwined their hands and placed a small kiss on the back of Minho's hand, making his skin prickle from the touch.

They walked hand in hand to the next subway station, just reaching the platform as their train rolled in. The train ride took them to Wangsimni, close to the university campus where Minho met Jisung and hence Changbin.

“This ride really brings back memories.” Minho hummed, while pulling Changbin a little closer to himself. Changbin rested his head against Minho's shoulder. “Do you miss it?” The older thought back to the moments of long days in the library and uncertainty if he would ever reach his goal.

“Not really, the struggle of the exams was intense, the nights of studying were horrible and my caffeine intake at that point was really unhealthy,” Minho summed it up, before his eyes wandered to their hands. “Also, I have not yet known you at that point. I think my life now is way better.” Minho wasn't one to share his feelings often, so he wasn't surprised that Changbin curled into him some more and see the edge of his mouth turn into a soft smile.

Once they entered the bustling streets, Changbin took the lead and guided them towards a classy looking restaurant, with a small red carpet leading to the entrance. As soon as they entered, a waiter approached them immediately and welcomed them. Changbin gave him the name for the reservation and they were led to their table, which was placed in a quiet corner.

When the waiter hurried away, Minho took in their surroundings. “Well, I almost feel a little underdressed,” Minho stated as he marveled at the fancy interior design. “When have you ever been underdressed?” Changbin snorted. “You remember Jisung's Christmas party shortly after we got together? That sweater Jisung had forced me to wear. That time I was definitely underdressed.” Changbin laughed as he recollected the distaste on Minho's face every time someone came and booped the protruding nose of Rudolf on the sweater. “Luckily I made it from underdressed to undressed real quick that evening,” the older added cockily and Changbin who had just taken a sip of the water on the table, choked up directly.

“Are you okay, baby?” Minho asked with fake sweetness, his hand petting Changbin's. After three more coughs, Changbin gained his breath back and glared at the omega. “You're the worst.” Minho shrugged his shoulders. “That's nothing new to you. You know all of me, Binnie.”

When the words left his mouth, the omega's breath hitched a little as his own speech sank in. Minho could just ask it now. He really wanted Changbin to know all of him, to embrace him fully. So, he couldn't understand why the question didn't leave the tip of his tongue, it felt like it was twisted in knots. And when the waiter came back and took their orders the moment was gone as suddenly as it arose.

There would be other occasions, Minho would just enjoy the evening with his beautiful boyfriend and leave the question for another time. So, as the sparkling wine came and they clinked their glasses to celebrate Changbin's success, the question slipped from Minho's mind altogether.  
  


  


2.

The next time the thought occurred to Minho, he was fully seated on Changbin's cock.

Changbin had been on edge right after he started his new position at the office, Minho could feel the tension lingering under Changbin's skin pleading to be let out, so Minho decided to take the edge off.

The alpha had an arm thrown over his face, a delicious whine leaving his mouth.Minho rolled his index finger over Changbin's nipple to elicit an other sweet sound. “Please..”, the alpha begged. At the deep husky voice, Minho could feel a little more slick drip out of him. Changbin's sweet arousing scent filling his senses.

Changbin always lay himself in Minho's hands, figuratively and quite literally. There was an absolute trust, he showed Minho in giving in to his deepest dreams and stepping down from societal norms about the dominance alpha's should display. “Please, what, baby? Tell me what you need. If you are a nice boy, I'll consider to give it to you.” Minho slowed down his movements completely, acting opposite from what Changbin wanted.

“Please, please move. Minho, do something,” Changbin's gruff voice sounded desperate. “Good boy,” Minho purred. “Being this beautiful and lovely, let me give you what you want.” Minho lifted himself by placing his hands on Changbin's trained pectorals, but not without flicking his nipple once more.

The cutest sound left the alpha's mouth, whenever he moved. Minho swore he could just get off to the sound of Changbin moaning.

Minho bowed down to taste the sounds directly from his lips. He slipped a tongue into Changbin's mouth letting them play before he pulled away again, starring at a pretty mouth swollen and cherry red from the kiss. “Minho,” Changbin panted and Minho knew he was close to bursting, since Minho had taken his time to tease him and make him fall apart.

The omega looked over him once more and asked himself how Changbin could so easily give himself to Minho like this, let him reign over his pleasure and longing however the omega wanted. There was nothing but love and respect which cursed through Minho's body. When Changbin trusted Minho enough to let himself be cared for, why couldn't Minho do the same, even though he wanted it so badly.

The hand placed on Changbin's chest was lifted and a loving kiss was placed on the palm of Minho's hand. “Where did you wander?” Changbin's sweaty bangs fell over his eyes and Minho brushed them away, before he shook his head and started to roll his hips to get back into motion. “Don't worry, that's is for later, now this is about you.”

Minho could see Changbin wanted to protest, so he pulled him upwards and shut him up with another kiss, sucking the alpha's tongue into his mouth. Changbin's back arched beautifully, leaving his neck exposed. Minho took that opportunity to place another kiss on the alpha's jaw, before he sucked hard on the place where Changbin's scent gland was, letting his teeth scrap over it. His scent was driving Minho crazy.

A sharp gasp left Changbin's mouth at the impact and Minho could feel the alpha twitch inside. He started to moved his hips again, while he sucked a bruise into the delicate skin. Almost helplessly Changbin's hands grabbed his hips to have a little grounding, while his body took him on the delicious ride.

“Aren't you the sweetest? I could look at you all day, taste you all day.” To underline his argument Minho let his tongue slide along the shell of Changbin's ear, tugging lightly at the lobe.

“Minho,” Changbin stuttered lust driven. “I need to-,” the alpha was cut off by another moan bubbling out of his mouth. “You need to what, baby? I want to hear what you need,” Minho slowed down once more, rolling his hips sensually. He pressed Changbin's body back down into the mattress, grabbing his hair to make him look up at the omega. “Please, let me cum.” Minho loved seeing his boyfriend like this, hair tousled and spread out on the cushion, lips red and glazed eyes. To put the cherry on top he was begging for his release and Minho was the last to deny him. “Then come for me, alpha,” was all he whispered before he took them both over the edge.

Minho let his right hand run lovingly through Changbin's hair, over his jaw, to his still pounding chest, where it stopped and felt the strong heartbeat against his fingers. The other hand he linked with the alpha's and pulled it up to his mouth to place feathery kisses along the knuckles. Changbin sometimes needed a little bit of time to come back down from his high and the omega was there to guide him every step.

When he felt Changbin's heart rate return to a normal speed, the alpha opened his eyes again and smiled at Minho. “Hi,” his deep voice sounded through the quiet room. Changbin smiled up at him with stargazed eyes. “Want to come take a shower with me?” Minho asked quietly before he stood up, not minding the mess running down his legs.

“You're shameless,” Changbin laughed breathlessly and Minho could hear that even after such a long time he was still shy about this, which made Minho pull the alpha to his feet and into a soft kiss. “You love it,” Minho winked before he turned around, knowing that Changbin would follow.

  


3.

Jisung had convinced Minho to go to a club on a workday by bribing him with cat café visits. Minho was a freaking veterinarian, he could see cats all the time, but Jisung still knew his weakness that there was just no limit to cats. He had texted Changbin before if he could take the omega home later, since the trains would not be running anymore. Of course the alpha agreed.

Minho sipped on his cocktail, being aware that drinking a cocktail was dangerous territory since the alcohol was mostly hidden behind the sweetness of the different juices. Jisung was still ordering at the bar, but it looked more like he recited a whole life story in light speed to the poor barkeeper, Minho could only laugh at her confused face trying to keep up.

Suddenly two arms slung around his waist and he was pulled against a firm body, a deep voice breathed a _hey_ right next to his ear. The initial shock faded, as soon as Minho recognized the voice and the small hands lain over his belly. He turned around and smacked Felix, who had started to cackle, against the back of his head. “Dumbass,” Minho puffed before he tugged Felix forward into a real hug. “Hey, Yongbokie, how are you doing?” Felix facial features contorted when he recognized the name. “You know I hate it, when you call me by that name.”

Minho grinned, of course he was aware. “Anyway everything is good. I didn't expect to see you out on a work night.” Minho shrugged his shoulders, he just felt like it. He missed his friends and missed dancing the night away. “Jisung can be very persuasive.” To which Felix just nodded knowingly.

He asked Felix a little about his studies, since the blonde boy was now trying to pursue his masters degree, when a body bumped into him and shoved him against Felix. The younger almost spilled his drink, trying to stabilize Minho's stand again.

Minho quickly turned around as soon as he balanced himself. “Hey watch, where you are going.” He called after a body at least 10 centimeters taller than him and way bulkier. When the guy glanced over his shoulder and looked at him a smirk appeared on the other's face, as he spotted Minho.

“Well, aren't you the prettiest thing ever?” _Thing urgh._ Minho's left eyebrow shot up. “And you can tell that to somebody who gives a fuck, maybe your diary,” he retorted. The other's smug expression was replaced by confusion and then a little anger. Felix next to him snickered. Minho just gave the man in front of him a bored look and with a mumbled _whatever_ the person walked off into the crowd. 

He sighed. Not one evening without some sleezbag of alpha hitting on him. Those are the guys why Minho didn't want to date alphas anymore and then Changbin happened. Minho emptied his cocktail and then grabbed Felix's hand. “Come on, let's dance.”

They danced for a while and Minho constantly felt sharp eyes boring into the back of his head and when he looked around the alpha from before was staring at him. He just was about to tell Felix he needed another drink, when he spotted Jisung making his way towards them, a saving long drink in his hand. Minho took the glass out of Jisung's hold and drank a long zip.

“You are literally never in a mood to get smashed when you can dance. You say it ruins the fun of dancing.” Jisung stared at him wonderingly. Before he could answer, Felix pointed in the vague direction of the guy. “Some alpha has been stalking Minho ever since he bumped into us.”

The emotion running over Jisung's face would have been comical, if his last expression wasn't agitation. “Explains a lot. Next time we will just go to an omega bar.” Felix whined at that. “I can't come then.” Minho patted his arm. “Don't worry as long as you're with us you can still go. It's not only for omegas, but it's a save space with high security and anybody who creeps us the fuck out will be kicked out immediately.”

“The dude got more attention than he deserved anyway, so let's switch rooms and go back to dancing.” Jisung stated and already made his way through the sweating bodies shaking off their worries to the beat.

The evening turned out to be amazing. After they switched the dance floors, they relaxed again and Minho couldn't stop laughing at Felix doing the newest Tiktok dances and Jisung trying to imitate him, but failing bitterly. He was shaking with laughter that his belly hurt. After they danced for almost two and a half hours with small breaks in between, Jisung told them all about the new friendship he formed with the bartender. They returned to the bar because they were slowly getting thirsty and the woman even gave them a round of shots for free.

It was always interesting to see Jisung blossom in the world of the nightlife, it was such a stark difference to his daylight self. After the barkeeper had told them the latest story of #typicalbartenderthings Minho noticed the staring again. Anger bottled up inside of him, but he didn't want to give the alpha any satisfaction that his persistence worked, so he just ignored it.

They returned to the other dance floor to Minho's delight and danced for another hour. When the song changed into something which can only be described as noise they found a spot to sit down and Minho finally took a glance at his watch. “Oh damn, I should be going guys if I still want to catch a few hours of sleep at least. Luckily I only have to come in at nine tomorrow, since Seunghee will open up.” At that he shot a text to Changbin, asking to be picked up.

Jisung pouted at that and Felix threw him a pitiful glance. “Jisung you knew I wouldn't stay the whole night,” Minho only got to say, when he already had an armful of the other omega, shortly squeezing him before letting him go. After that he pulled Felix into a hug and wished them a good night, which was met with nice words and crazy good bye waves (calm down Jisung). A light _ding_ of his phone indicated that Changbin was on his way and probably there in 10 minutes since the streets were free and the place was nearby.

Minho made a beeline for the restrooms, before he went to the exit of the club.

Slight regret filled Minho, as soon as he stepped outside. A strong breeze blew and he didn't bring a jacket with him. He stood in front of the club for a few minutes before Minho heard the high voice of his kakaotalk tone going off again. And as he looked up, the omega saw Changbin's black car parked on the other side of the street. A smile spread on his face, when he caught the alpha's gaze and the other waved cutely at him. A warmth flooded Minho at the sight.

The omega was just about to move to the other side of the street, when a heavy arm slang around his waist and he was pulled back. All warmth from a moment ago left him and was replaced with anger and annoyance.

“Let's see how tough you are when your little alpha friend isn't around. But I have to say feisty omegas are always my favorite.” A crooked grin appeared on the face of the alpha and just for a short second Minho stared at him in bewilderment, before he could relax his expression into a neutral one. The other's hand wandered from his side towards his ass and squeezed. That's when Minho saw red.

“I will give you exactly one second to remove your hand,” Minho stated calmly, he hated nothing more than those people who couldn't take no for an answer. The bouncer gave them a weird look, gauging the situation, in the periphery of his eye he saw a car door opening. And Minho was glad that if anything continued the bouncer and Changbin would be there immediately.

The alpha started laughing and tightened his grip around the omega. Well, he had his chance. In a blink of an eye, Minho grabbed the meaty part between the alpha's thumb and pointer and pinched it hard. The arm around him came lose and the omega turned it right up behind the alphas back making the other wince in pain. And just as the other tried to free himself, he lifted the arm a little more.

“I will tell you again, since you apparently have a problem to listen to people's words. No means no, not maybe or please convince me. It means fucking no. Now fuck off or I will show you just how feisty I really am.” Minho pushed the body forward and releasing the arm, before he turned on his heal and crossed the street.

A cautious looking Changbin directly stepped up towards him and sent a glare in the direction of the other alpha, before he shrugged off his jacket and pulled it around the naked arms of his boyfriend as soon as the other stopped in front of him. Changbin made sure the jacket was securely draped over Minho, since he had been seeing his boyfriend shiver from the other side of the road.

Warmth and safety spread through Minho as he inhaled the known scent. Changbin pulled the omega forward and pressed his mouth against his lips. Minho wrapped his arms tightly around the strong back of his boyfriend and let his tongue dive into the other's mouth eliciting a small sound from the alpha.

Changbin's lips moved to his jaw, nosing along his column before he sucked a small dark spot into the skin of his collarbone, followed by a second one, before he returned to Minho's mouth and captured it with his own to start another heated kiss.

After he felt Changbin's muscles relax beneath the tips of his fingers, he pulled away catching the gaze of the other. He pressed one more kiss on Changbin's cheek, before he let his arms slip from the back to his boyfriend's hands, intertwining them.

Changbin's cheeks were tinted a pretty pink upon realizing his territorial behavior. “Sorry, my instincts took over me for a second. Are you okay?”

Minho tilted his head to the side. “I am Babe, thank you for asking. And there is nothing wrong with being a little territorial, when somebody literally grabbed my fucking ass.” Changbin bristled at those words. “But why didn't you come over?” Minho would have gone a little feral if it was the other way round, too.

“I know you can handle yourself just fine. Also I love when you put dumb alphas in their place. I think I will thrive of the look on that idiot's face for the next week.” Changbin laughed a little, and Minho stared at him thoughtfully. Changbin just knew him in and out.

Changbin seemed to take his silence the wrong way, since he became serious, grabbed Minho's hand tightly and added. “But if it went any further and you needed help I would have been there instantly you know that right?” The slight panic, reassured Minho just once more, there wasn't a better person out there than Changbin. He always put Minho as his top priority and the omega just couldn't be happier to have met him. Changbin would go against his instincts and have Minho deal with idiots on his own, since he knew how much Minho hated to be reduced to his second gender.

“I love you, Changbin. You're just something else. Thank you for trusting me.” He stated and kissed him once more, before he rounded the car and got into the passenger's seat.

Changbin entered the car as well and started to drive into the direction of Minho's home. Once they arrived in Minho's flat, the omega stripped off his clothes and went straight into the shower wanting to wash off the remnants of any unwanted scent clinging to his body. Just as he turned on the water, he heard the door of the shower opening and Changbin stepped inside.

“Is it alright if I shower with you? I want to be close to you right now.” Changbin said, biting his lip a little. Minho's lips spread into a soft smile and he pulled his boyfriend towards him, wrapping him into a tight hug. Minho knew that Changbin was a little surprised with his change to such a serious tone in their conversation before and he couldn't possibly know Minho's train of thoughts.

But Minho had never been this determined to ask Changbin to share his heat as he was after this evening. He had toyed with the idea ever since he talked to Jisung, but now he was absolutely sure. It was a big deal to him, asking anybody to share this state with him.

Minho's previous two relationships were full of control and alpha hormone driven idiots, who clashed with him day and night as soon as they found out that Minho was not docile nor submissive, how they wanted their omega to be, fuck stereotypes. After those relationships Minho actually swore to stay alone or settle for another omega or beta, since they didn't tend to be as instinct driven as alphas usually were.

And when he had met Changbin he thought the other was just like all those other alphas, just to be surprised and the alpha turned out to be the absolute opposite, more like a lovable puppy.

Warm water plashed around them and Changbin had taken the shampoo bottle, squirting a good amount of it into his hand, before he gently turned Minho around and bend his head back. “Hey Babe,” Minho spoke up, which Changbin answered with a quiet hum. “Do you ever wonder how we two ended up together?”

Changbin let out a quiet, but throaty laugh, before he pressed a kiss to Minho's naked shoulder. “What do you mean, just because I found you obnoxious and you found me annoying?” As the omega heard the words he had to chuckle as well. “Yeah, exactly.”

They reminisced about the old times, when they actually met each other for the first time and Minho instantly couldn't stand Changbin, reducing him directly to the nature of his second gender. While Changbin later told him, that he was absolutely intimidated by the omega, who was always truthful and quick to speak his mind.

It wasn't until another party, where Jisung abandoned Minho to do whatever the hell Jisung usually did. He left him alone with a drunken Changbin, who not only had trouble to speak, but also trouble to walk. So Minho did the only thing he could and tried to spot Jisung anywhere, but the little gremlin was nowhere to be found. The older then got Changbin a water, while the alpha clutched his arm tightly, mumbling nonsense into his shoulder.

The water helped to clear the other's head a little, so Minho called a taxi to take Changbin back to his apartment, since his best friend had absolutely abandoned him. Han Jisung would hear from him. By no stretch of his imagination Changbin just couldn't remember where he lived and Minho briefly considered just dumping him out there, but one look at the tiny alpha made the strings in his heart tug a little bit. The man now didn't look like Minho had the picture of him pieced together in his head, no, he almost looked like a little bunny and who was Minho to throw out lost animals.

So with a big sigh he told the driver his own address and guided the drunken mess up the stairs to his tiny apartment.

At that point Minho had been living in a studio apartment, which was rather cramped and not his first choice, but it was cheap and close to the campus and his work place, so he wasn't really in the position to criticize.

He leaned Changbin against his door, after he opened it to pull off the other's shoes, when the other booped his nose and then started to talk about how cute his nose was. And even though Minho didn't particularly like Seo Changbin, he had to admit that he was rather adorable.

After the smaller man was placed on Minho's bed and immediately fell into a deep slumber, the omega grabbed the other blanket from the bed and moved over to his small couch, which would have to do for the night.

Minho wasn't sure if he could fall asleep peacefully with an alpha in his safe space. He tried to stay awake at first, but at some point sleep overcame him and took him into the world of fluffy dreams.

When he awoke the sun had already risen and the first thing he noticed was the delicious smell coming from the small kitchen stove in the far left corner of his apartment. His eyes widened, when he saw the small, but bulky figure of the alpha standing there, humming quietly while he stirred something in the pot in front of him.

Minho slowly got up and walked over to the bar next to his kitchen, which made Changbin flinch a little in response.

“Hey.”  
  


“Hi,” Minho answered, looking at the delicious meal placed on the counter. “I originally wanted to leave it in the fridge and be out of your hair before you would wake up.” Changbin scratched the skin behind his ear, clearly indicating how nervous he was. “I wouldn't want to bother you any longer, so thank you for last night. This is the least I could do, please enjoy.” Changbin smiled at him, before he turned off the stove and was about to turn around, when Minho cleared his throat, getting the other's attention.

“Why don't you stay and eat with me? I clearly can't eat all that alone.” To this day Minho didn't know what has gotten into him, but Changbin stayed for breakfast and still stayed until now.

Changbin turned off the shower and grabbed a soft towel to wrap Minho in a burrito, before he dried himself off as well. “Your whiny ass was just too cute that day, I couldn't let you go,” Minho laughed. They rubbed their hair into a damp state, before they were too tired and resided into bed. As soon as they lay down, Minho pulled Changbin close to him and placed his hand over the alpha's belly.

“And one thing hasn't changed ever since I got to know you.” He pressed a sweet, small kiss to his boyfriend's neck, watching how the little hairs rose at the contact. “Binnie Baby likes to be taken care of.” Minho felt a hand slap his arm softly, before Changbin turned around to look at him.

“I do.You know I would do the same, right?” Minho looked at him with a questioning look. “Take care of you, with whatever you need.” A smile played around the corner of Minho's lips, before he leaned forward and pecked his boyfriend on his plump ones.

“You did tonight. Going all alpha and marking your territory.” Minho smirked and pointed to the dark bruises on his skin, earning him a whine and another slap to his arm, as his boyfriend decided to turn around again. It was silent for a moment, before Minho leaned forward, watching the shudder go through the other, when his warm breath hit his ear.

“Thank you, Binnie.”

He could still ask it now, the mood was set and they were earnest with each other. Just as he opened his mouth to state his mind, he heard the little snore coming from Changbin indicating that he had already dozed off. It would stay for another time.

Pulling his boyfriend close, Minho shut his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  


  


4.

It was only another three weeks until his cycle would hit him again and Minho was still nowhere near even implying that he wanted Changbin to spend the heat with him. The alpha was probably oblivious to his inner turmoil.

It was so unlike himself to not be straightforward and just spill out what was on his mind, but this was bigger than anything he ever did. He probably wouldn't be that nervous to ask Changbin to move in with him. Minho didn't particularly like his heats, they made him lose control and he didn't quite feel like he was himself, whenever his heat took place.

He never even considered to ever spend this state with another person, until Changbin came along. Rationally he knew Changbin wouldn't judge him or do anything he didn't want, no matter what, but he was still afraid. And fear was irrational.

Today he couldn't ask him either, since he had woken up with the worst headache ever. Despite the fact that his skull was feeling like a little man was working with a vibrating machine inside his forehead, he still wanted to go to work. As he got up though, his vision went black and he had to sit back down, before the force of gravity did its work.

The second attempt went better, but still took a lot of energy. He immediately knew there was no way he was able to work like that. Minho went to his pharmacy cupboard and pulled out the thermometer directly putting it in his mouth under the farthest corner of his tongue. After a short moment a beeping sound was heard and Minho pulled out the thermometer.

38,5°C. Minho would have to see if it rose or if the fever broke on its own the next day otherwise he would have to take a paracetamol. But first he would wait, since he was the type of person who only took medication if absolutely indicated and needed. Minho usually trusted his body to deal with it.

He waddled back over to his bed and grabbed his phone, pulling up the contact for his work. Minho excused himself for the next two days, not necessarily wanting to miss more work days before his heat would hit. Even though no one really questioned the days off, since it was legally allowed to miss work for heat or rut, his work place only payed one day of absence and his would last mostly five.

Minho had tried suppressants when he was younger, but the result were him feeling like shit for months even when he changed the medication. So he never touched it again and just let his body do what it needed to do.

After he had informed his work, he opened the chat window with Changbin.

_[Binnie Baby]_

**Minho:** I think playing in the rain with the stray cat for two hours yesterday was a bad choice. But I regret nothing.

**Binnie Baby:** ?

**Minho:** I'm sick.

**Binnie Baby:** Worth it. :D But do you need anything? Should I come over?

Always the sweet Changbin he was. If Minho wasn't already gone for him, this would let him fall even deeper. No reprimanding nor being a know-it-all, just Changbin being the caring person he was and responding with a little joke, Minho absolutely needed to lift his mood.

**Minho:** No, I have it handled, you know medical professional and all.

**Changbin** : *Animal medical professional.

I think with the knowledge the cat would have a better chance to survive than you.

**Minho** : Ah, who cares about the details. Anyway I think I'm gonna go to bed, just watching the screen gives me a headache.

**Changbin** : Alright, if you need me. I'm just a call away.

**Minho** : Thank you, babe. ♥

Shortly after he had told Changbin, Minho put on a drama to have a quiet noise running in the background to help him ease back into sleep. Slumber overcame him as soon as he closed his eyes, seemingly his body in need of a little relaxation.

The next time Minho woke up again, he heard soft noises from his kitchen. Rationally he knew only two people had a key to his place. But fever state Minho just thought that great now there was a thief in his flat rummaging through his kitchen, probably packing all his silverware. Wait, he only had 10.000 won ones from daiso, they could gladly take it, so he had an excuse to buy new and prettier cutlery.

A look to his clock told him that he had slept for another four hours and it was nearing midday, he should probably get something to drink.

Soft singing was then carried through his flat, making Minho wonder which thief would sing while robbing someone, only to recognize the voice as his boyfriend's. Minho froze. There wasn't a time before, where anybody of the two had been sick and Minho would like to keep his boyfriend away because one he didn't want Changbin to get his flu and second he probably looked worse than he ever had. On a rational level Minho knew Changbin wouldn't care about this, but on an emotional level, he was sick and vulnerable.

Though, before he could spend another thought about his appearance, his stomach started to convulse and Minho stumbled out of the bed and almost ran to the bathroom. He lifted the lid and not one second too short, he started retching into the toilet bowl. Tears ran down his cheeks as a physical reaction to the try of puking but only being able to let go of some bile.

Minho felt a soft touch against the blades of his shoulders, rubbing in slow circles. “Go away, you will just get sick,” Minho mumbled, just until another wave hit him. There wasn't even any content left, his body was just exhausting itself for nothing. After it quietened down, Minho leaned his head against the wall of the glassy shower. He heard the flush of the toilet and then a glass of water was handed to him.

“Thank you.” A tired smile played on Minho's lips as he looked up at his boyfriend. After he drank a few sips and cleared out his mouth, the omega put it right next to him on the floor. “Could you maybe give me my toothbrush?” Minho asked and Changbin always the eager person to help, squeezed a small amount of toothpaste on the brush and handed it back to Minho. The other groggily cleaned his teeth shallowly, more to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth.

When he had to get up to rinse out his mouth, a strong hand instantly grabbed his waist and even though Minho wasn't quite keen to have help in his weak moments, he was grateful Changbin was here.

Only with a small protest did Changbin guide Minho back to bed and had him promise not to get up except necessary. A wet cloth was placed on Minho's forehead and he directly felt a little better. “You shouldn't have come, you have work and you will just get sick.” Changbin shook his head.

“Well, I am glad I am here, just imagine I wouldn't be. You would have probably fainted in the bathroom and then I would be pretty boyfriendless and that I cannot take responsibility for.”

A weak laugh left Minho's mouth, only to change into coughing.

Changbin lightly stroked a hand across his cheek. “Anyway you need to get some fluids into your body, I'll get you a bottle of water and a tea. Also I am cooking you a soup, an old recipe from my granddad. He would always cook it for my grandma, when she came down with the flu.”

The alpha drew the blanket up until Minho's body was tucked in safely and the comfortable environment let his eyes drift shut. He heard how Changbin got up again, only to return after a few seconds. Minho felt his head being lifted and cold glass press against his hot lips. “Come on, Baby, just drink a few sips and then you can go to sleep a little more.” Minho followed the orders, too weak to even sit himself up properly. This would be definitely one hell of a flu.

Just as Changbin was about to get up again, Minho cracked an eye open and groggily lifted a hand to grab Changbin's own. “Will you talk to me?”  
  
Changbin smiled at him. “And what should I talk about?” Minho closed his eyes again. “Doesn't really matter, just want to listen to your voice.” And so Changbin talked about anything, his new position as a team leader, how he liked to have this new adventure, about the new employee at work, who always brought cookies, how much he learned from his boss and the admiration he had for her. About just everything and anything and before Minho knew it, the fairies had already taken him back to dreamland.

He must have been asleep for a longer time, because the next time Minho awoke the sun had already sunken and dark streamed through his windows. He looked around a little disoriented and for a moment he thought Changbin had gone home, but if he listed closely he could hear the noise of someone typing on a keyboard. His heart swelled. Even though initially he was scared to show himself in this state, he had to admit it was a little ridiculous.

A head poked inside the room. “Ah,” Changbin said, slight worry hidden under his strained smile, “you're up. Do you feel like you could eat something?” Minho tiredly nodded his head, making Changbin's eyes light up a little bit.

While the other was preparing the soup, Minho reached for another pillow, with heavy arms propping it up behind his back, so he could sit up to eat. The younger came back balancing a bowl filled to the brim with a steaming fluid and Minho was actually quite happy to increase his sodium and fluid intake. Since he had probably been sweating 500 liters in just this one day. The omega lifted his hand to brush away a few wet strands.

The mattress dipped down as Changbin took a seat next to Minho. They just sat in silence for a while looking at each other, only then Minho remembered what kind of horrible state he was in. A sight for sore eyes, he thought sarcastically.

  
Changbin handed him the soup and Minho carefully spooned up a little liquid and blew on it, not wanting to worsen his state by having a burned tongue. Changbin watched him with a fond gaze.

“I must look awful,” Minho groaned, feeling absolutely gross in his own skin. Changbin just shook his head to negate his statement. “Then you don't have eyes to be honest.”

“Two working ones, which are only meant for you.” Minho had just taken another spoonful of the semi- warm soup and choked as soon as Changbin's words sunk in. He put the bowl to the side and coughed up the little bit of fluid which wanted to go down the wrong pipe.

Then he hit Changbin on the arm with the last power reserve his body could mobilize, before he started laughing.

“Oh, stop it. I'm too weak to answer back to something so awful. My mind is blank.” Changbin just laughed in a high pitch voice. “I cannot believe I live through the day, where you have no comeback.” He almost stated proudly. “Mark it in your calendar, it won't happen again so soon.” They smiled at each other, before Minho grabbed the soup back from the night stand and started eating again slowly. He could feel his body reviving, Changbin's cooking was just the best.

“But seriously Minho, I have seen you in almost every state and I love you in all of them.” Minho had to admit Changbin had a way with words, directly shooting armor's arrow into his heart. He paused and then looked up. This was it, the best lead-in he could get on his heat. Come on Minho, just say, hey babe you wanna see me in an even whinier state, then you have literally seen me in my whole and glory. He could just ask right now.

Minho opened his mouth to ask just that, when suddenly he sneezed right in Changbin's face. He couldn't even block it. The soup spilled on his lap, hit by the force of the shaking body.

The omega froze, before he almost threw the soup to the side and scrambled to retrieve some tissues from the drawer of his bedside table. “Oh my gosh, sorry, fuck you can't get sick.” With more _sorrys_ and a little bit of _fucks_ Minho cleaned of his boyfriend's face, who just laughed at the major freak out Minho had. 

The laugh soon ended when not only two days later, he was welcomed in bed right next to his boyfriend even more of a crybaby than he usually was. And Minho returned the favor to nourish them both back to health.

  


+1.

Minho had a busy weekend. With the awareness of his heat rapidly approaching, he had to compensate for the time he was sick. The omega took two double shifts on Saturday and Sunday not even returning home, but rather using the spare room at the clinic, since this weekend their clinic was on emergency watch.

Luckily he could fit in some hours of sleep between different patients. He was grateful it wasn't a very busy night since it had been his third emergency night shift all alone. Just a dog, which had eaten their owners chocolate bar they left on their table and another was a cat with diarrhea and fever. Both stayed the night and Minho regularly checked up on them.

His week continued like this and on Wednesday they were almost at the point, where his preheat would start. Because of his busy schedule Minho had not been able to see his boyfriend much. A stolen kiss here and there, but mostly they stuck to messaging whenever they were this busy.

Since Changbin had missed an important meeting, he had some catching up to do as well. The guilty conscience was written all over Minho's face, when Changbin facetimed him and told him the situation. But any apology was shot down immediately. “Being there for you will always be my priority,” the alpha had said. “Also taking care of you, when you always do it for me was pretty nice.” The younger mumbled a little embarrassed. “You take care of me plenty, babe,” was all Minho countered.

That was the longest moment they had talked to each other the last few days and Minho not only missed his boyfriend, but the days were running out. Maybe he had to postpone it to the next occasion, and would just send out a short text before it would hit him fully.

In the beginning of their relationship Minho was still a bit weary and wouldn't even tell Changbin, until he heard from Jisung that Changbin was always worried when he went radio silent and his boyfriend certainly didn't deserve that treatment.

Minho yawned on his way back from the little farm in Ilsandong they were called to. Since they were one of the only clinics around, who were also specialized in large animals, he certainly didn't have a lot of experience in that field and Minho was grateful to be part of something as beautiful as they saw this morning.

The farmer had called them around three at night and hurriedly explained that not only one, but two of his cows would go into labor. And as Minho was working the night shift again, luckily this time with his boss, they packed up the van, closed the clinic for today and drove for an hour, arriving just in time.

The birth had lasted for a few hours and even though it did, seeing the wonder of the cute little calves was absolutely special, Minho was glad they took the van, as he was covered in all kinds of fluids, so a nice bath was everything he wanted right now.

Tiredly he put in the code of his electronic door lock, waiting for the little melody announcing the opening of his door. Once he stepped inside, Minho let his work bag drop to the ground and teared off his shoes laying them on the door mat. They would have to be thoroughly washed in the washing machine after today's event.

His mouth opened to yawn deeply. He hadn't slept in 36 hours and now as the adrenaline rush left his body, Minho really felt every exhausted muscle in his body. The omega placed his jacket on top of the shoes, since all of the clothes he wore today would have the same destiny.

Before Minho would jump into the shower, he turned towards the kitchen door to get a glass or maybe a bottle of water, since he was freaking thirsty.

Another yawn left him as he walked into the kitchen, but stopped when he saw his boyfriend looking at him surprised with two water bottles in his hand, the fridge open.

“Oh hey babe, what are you doing here?” Minho was pleasantly surprised to be met with his boyfriend's handsome face. Changbin put the two water bottles into his fridge and closed it, before he inspected Minho's appearance. “Minho, do I want to know what that white stuff on your scrub is?” Minho laughed out. “Well, just a little bit of placenta and amniotic fluid of the two calves we helped to give birth to.” And even though his clothes felt absolutely gross, Minho saw the sparkling, excited look on Changbin's face and retold him the whole story. He even showed Changbin the pictures of the freshly born babies. And his alpha boyfriend may have squealed as he saw the photographs.

Momentarily forgetting his state Minho had sat down at his kitchen table together with Changbin. He didn't even realize his thirst only after he finished recounting the whole birth adventure. With a swift motion he got up and walked to the fridge to retrieve the water bottle.  
  


“Ah, right you must have been thirsty and you probably want to shower right.” A guilty look appeared on Changbin's face, but Minho waved it off. “Don't be silly. I love that you listed to my vet stories all the time and this was particular exciting, so I am happy to share it now. But what brought you over anyway? Did you miss me that much?” Minho smirked in his direction, as he opened the fridge only to be met with every compartment filled with water, soda and his favorite food and snacks.

  
“Is it Christmas already?” Minho asked with a grin. “Did you buy all that? Changbin, seriously you didn't have to. You know I love you, you don't have to bribe me with my favorite snacks.”

Changbin chuckled a little, but the nervous undertone was not lost to Minho, the perceptive person he was. So he turned towards his boyfriend and saw him rubbing his hands together. A nervous gesture he didn't think Changbin was even aware of.

  
“Of course. You said you had to work the whole week, so I didn't want you to worry about doing grocery shopping, since you know it's almost time for ehm your cycle.” Changbin mumbled the last part, seemingly unsure how to broach the topic. It wasn't that the theme of cycles never came up in their relationship, it was rather they didn't really make it a main topic.

Minho froze. “You know, when my heat is?” Changbin's small body almost bristled at that. “Of course I know when my boyfriend's heat is. I even have a heat app, to keep track of it.” Minho had to admit hearing that made him fall in love even more.

“I didn't know you kept track of it, you could have talked to me about it, you know.” Minho said in a soft tone.

“I didn't know if that would have been alright. You didn't seem too keen on talking about it and I was also a little nervous to be honest.” Changbin still played with his fingers and Minho knew now was the time, but he had to do it right. Because it was not only his when they shared it, it was theirs.

“Do you have to be anywhere today?” Changbin shook his head. “Great would you wait, while I take a quick shower. If I smell myself a little longer I might puke.” Minho said with a lopsided smile, trying to hide the nerves, which were on high alert.

Changbin broke into a high pitch laugh. “Please don't.”

Minho had to remind himself that this was Changbin and no matter what, Changbin adored him and Minho adored him in return. So, the omega quickly took off his clothes and showered in a record time, but still washing everything off completely.

He dried his hair broadly and slipped into a shirt and his jogging pants, before he entered the room again. Changbin sat on the couch, phone seemingly in his hand, but his eyes were not really focused on the screen, directly zooming in on the door Minho stepped through.

Minho closed the distance and settled right next to his boyfriend, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his lips, since he didn't have the chance with his gross clothes before. Changbin directly relaxed and fiddled his fingers between Minho's.

“I have to say, I find it really sweet, that you keep track of my heat and especially that you just go shopping and fill up my fridge.” Minho looked at Changbin hoping to convey his honesty. Changbin blushed a little at that. “You don't find it creepy?” The other asked quietly, to which Minho just shook his head.

  
“It's just even though we don't share it, I still want you to feel cared for, because god I am thankful ruts only come once a year, so I can at least relate a little bit, how stressful that period is.” Minho hummed, squeezing his hand. “Thank you. Are you hurt or angry that we don't?” Changbin looked up question on his face. “What we don't?”

“Don't share it?” Changbin instantly searched for his eyes. “No, that is absolutely up to you. I have no say in that whatsoever. It is entirely your choice to make.” That was it, because of that answer Minho knew Changbin was the right one to ask, Changbin wouldn't ever judge him for anything and for sure his boyfriend would never ever use it to his advantage.

Changbin's other hand, which was not in his own, ran slow circles on his knee, a light touch but comforting nonetheless.

“Then,” Minho took a deep breath, locking eyes with his boyfriend, “would you spend it with me?”

Changbin must have choked on his own spit, fist knocking on his chest. “What?” Minho lifted his hand to brush a stray hair out of Changbin's eyes, before he grabbed the side of his face. “Really, I want you to spend my heat with me. I know it's sudden and if you don't want that, that is also absolutely alright. You can always say no, it is a huge step in our relationship, but I think it feels right.”

“No,” Changbin blurted out. Minho lifted his eyebrows wondrously. “No?”

“No, I mean yes, god why is this so hard. Minho of course I want to spent your heat with you. But only if you want that for sure, like 110% sure, no better 120%. And you have not been sleeping for one and a half days, you probably didn't eat since this night, and are certainly hypoglycemic. So are you really sure? It is such a big step and what if I do something wrong and you were not totally on board. Oh my god-” Minho surged forward and pressed his lips to Changbin's.

“And this is why I am 110% sure, even 120%. Changbin, this is not the only occasion I wanted to ask you and I would have never said anything if I didn't feel absolutely comfortable with sharing it with you.” Minho stated firmly, hoping to express his certainty.

“Okay.,” Changbin gazed into Minho's eyes. “Okay?”

“Yes, yes, I can't believe you trust me with that.” Changbin breathed out, still a little dazed because of their conversation. The alpha let his head fall into the crook of Minho's neck inhaling his lemon scent deeply.

A huge weight dropped off of Minho's shoulders. Automatically, he pulled Changbin even closer, wanting nothing but to be near him and breath him in. It stayed quite for a while, just relaxing in the presence of the other, looking forward to share such an intimate moment.

Minho pressed his lips to Changbin's cheek, lingering there for a second, before he pulled back and searched for his boyfriend's dark orbs. “I'm sure.” He stated once more. Changbin's mouth found his own and all the love flowed from one person to the other, while they exchanged soft kisses. Not more than flowery presses of lips on lips.

Minho replayed the last two month leading right up to this moment and he still felt a little dazed at his courage and Changbin's openness and willingness to take their relationship to the next level. Minho listened inside of him hearing to his inner voice if there was still any objection, but all he could feel was the buzzing of excitement that this was happening.

After they separated from each other again, Changbin lifted his hand to take Minho's cheek in his hand, stroking the flesh of his pretty cheekbone. They reveled a little more in the other's presence not breaking eye contact. Finally Changbin cleared his voice.

“Is there a particular reason why the cycle has mostly never come up between us, was it something I have done?” Changbin looked at him with a serious gaze, certainly afraid to be the cause, but Changbin was far from it. He was more of the reason that Minho didn't have an infinite hate for all alphas on the planet. Minho took Changbin's hands in his own, squeezing them reassuringly. “Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you or our relationship.”

Minho tried to lift the mood a little by smiling at Changbin and saying: “I mean you could have asked me before as well and led the conversation to this topic.” A smirk played around Minho's lips as he saw the crimson color flaring on Changbin's face. “Yeah,” his voice a little small, but still with a gruffly edge, “I could have, but usually you are so open and I know that doesn't mean you are the only one who is responsible for any real talk,” he looked up again. “But I thought maybe it was a sensitive topic to you. And I didn't want to pry.”

Minho hummed looking around his apartment for a while, his eyes straying over to the photo strip from the photo booth, which they took on the second date. At that point Minho was still somewhat afraid that Changbin would turn out as any other alpha he had been in a relationship with before, but he didn't and he knew he never would.

“Yeah, on my part we didn't talk about it, because it is certainly a little bit of a sensitive topic to me. You know how I told you in the beginning I wouldn't date alphas anymore and I know you had questions, but you still left me the space to tell you the amount I wanted.” Changbin nodded a little bit concerned. Minho had never told him the stories of his exes, even though he knew Changbin was curious, rightfully so. But Minho never felt comfortable enough until now to share this part of his past.

So Minho began talk about his two ex-boyfriends, who had rigid expectations and roles in their mind, how anyone and everybody had to act in society. They were intrigued with Minho's beauty, but they clearly underestimated Minho's smart mind and witty mouth, having the upper hand in almost all their arguments and discussions.

The last boyfriend in particular was an absolute ass. At those words, Changbin caught his hand and placed a kiss on his wrist, what a sweet man. He tried to play mind games with Minho and slowly wear him and his self-respect down. One of the things he tried was to reduce his worth by telling his friends about their sex life which had never happened like that in the first place and soon Minho was fed up. His ex was so focused on their secondary gender, it was almost sick. And the fact that Minho was just not submissive in bed probably broke his ego a lot.

Changbin's hand tightened whenever he felt Minho had a hard time retelling a part of him he had closed off and never wanted it to surface again.

“The last push I needed to finally break everything off and never see that piece of shit again, was when I realized I was in preheat and he tried to take advantage of it.” Changbin's breath hitched, before his gaze went feral.

“He what?” Changbin almost screamed, jumping from his place ready to fuck up that face of that idiot. But he soon realized that this wasn't a reaction Minho needed. He placed himself on Minho's lap and wrapped his strong arms around the omega's back. “Minho, I am so sorry, that this happened to you. Thank you for trusting me and telling me.” Changbin knew his boyfriend was strong, but he had no idea that he had to carry around a story like this and he wished Minho told him sooner, so Changbin could lift some of the burden off Minho's shoulders.

“It is alright now, and nothing really happened. It didn't go on for very long, although it still took some time to convince him, that no certainly meant no. But it was hard since my body and mind were working against me because of the pheromones he gave off and my dazed omega craved. For a while every time heat hit, all I could feel was repulsion and disgust at my own body for putting me in this position.” Changbin was just about to object, when Minho continued to speak.

“Theoretically I knew that he was wrong and when I told Jisung, he went berserk.” Minho burrowed his face in Changbin's neck inhaling the calming scent, he knew his boyfriend was trying to emit for Minho and a little for himself. “A little like a squirrel on crack,” Minho chuckled. And Changbin had o smile too, even though he knew Minho would joke because that was his mechanism of coping. He just pressed him a little closer, trying not to be angry.

“And after my heat, the black eye reminded him not to assume something was okay, when the other party was not in the best shape to consent to anything. But it was still scary and after that I promised myself that I would never let anybody have the chance to rule over my body if I am not in a clear mind.” Changbin nodded against Minho's head and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Are you still sure you want that? I have to say I am scared that I will do something, that you won't like and you will hate me forever.” Changbin searched for Minho's eyes, trying to get his feelings across.

“I am sure, if you are. Changbin you give yourself to me all the time, body and soul. My past doesn't define me, and you taught me that you definitely cannot put everybody in the same box. I know you trust me, and I trust you just as much. I want that with you.” Minho was absolutely sure that Changbin would never go against his trust. He was also still capable to say no and stop, but that didn't interest the asshole from before, because he tried to misuse his physical advantage, when Minho was weakened by his preheated state.

“Okay, okay, wow Minho, I am so proud of you that you are the person you are today. All bark and bite. There is no person I know which is as strong as you. Thank you so much for trusting me, I love you.” Changbin expressed in an enamored voice.

Changbin reached for their glasses of water, holding Minho's out for him, so the other could take a zip and Changbin had a moment to collect his thoughts.

Minho cleared his voice. “But that wasn't all, that is the main reason I felt worried for so long, the reason why I had trust issues, why I don't like to be in a vulnerable position. But I also was a little scared to ask, because our dynamic in bed is good and I like being dominant and I love to take care of you. What if everything changes after that?”

Changbin thought about it for a moment, understanding were Minho was coming from. “Babe, it doesn't matter if you take care of me or if you let me take care of you. No matter in what position we are, you will always be my boss, hell you're everybody's boss.” At that Minho giggled, feeling his worries slip away. “What if you realize pliant omegas are more your thing? I won't be that bossy during my heat.”

Minho had thought about it a lot, that he sometimes was maybe too dominant and Changbin would want someone a little more suitable for the classic role. Deep down he knew that it was dumb, but as they lay all cards on the table this was his last worry.

When Changbin registered his words, he literally snorted. “Minho, you know that will never happen. I don't think I have ever felt more satisfied than I have with you. We are so compatible not only in bed but in life as well. So much that it sometimes scares me.” Changbin placed a sweet kiss on the omega's cheek.

The last heavy stones lifted off Minho's shoulders and a relieved, little laugh left his mouth. “I feel the same way. It really is scary and weird, but makes me also extremely happy.” He tightened his hold around his boyfriend's waist, sinking into the warm arms engulfing him. Finally the exhaustion sank into Minho's brain, the tiredness bleeding into every fiber of his body.

“Why don't we go to bed, Minho?” The vibrations of Changbin's voice against his body were soothing and lulling him in even more. Minho hummed as an answer but didn't quite make any motion to get up and back to bed.

  
“How about we go to bed and after you have finally slept, we have the talk about dos and donts?”

The pleased feeling started inside his heart and taking the course into the tips of his fingers and filled him with a comfort Minho wasn't sure, he could ever feel. “I like the sound of that, but only if we practice a little before the heat arrives.” Minho being the person he is winked at Changbin suggestively, only to earn him an eye roll, but he could feel the beat of the heart pressed against his chest increase.

He had to laugh, Changbin was just the cutest and sweetest person on earth. He was absolutely excited to share his heat together.

[Bonus]

Minho didn't realize it at first. When he woke up on Saturday his nerves were on high alert and his body was in a dull ache. The bedside next to him was empty and almost cold, as his hand grazed over the silky linen. Something inside his stomach just dropped making him even more irritated. It almost seemed like he was sick all over again, but there was a fine, definite difference between now and then.

This fever didn't want him to go back to sleep, this kind of fever just wanted something, no someone to make it better.

His thoughts snapped out of the daze he was in, when the omega heard the closing of the front door, followed by a little rustling. Soon footsteps patted on the wooden floor and a head peaked through the door. “Hey Minho, I went out to pick up some breakfast. I hope you're hungry.” His word cut off, when the scent in the room hit his nose. “My gosh Minho I think,” he trailed off, looking more and more strained as the time went on.

“I know, come here.” Despite the situation going on, Changbin laughed a little. “And you meant you'd be more docile, when heat would hit.” Minho rolled his eyes and made grabby hands wanting nothing more than to be close. Now. Changbin placed the breakfast on the bedside table and made his over to the omega.

They had a long talk about what they were comfortable to do. The more they talked about it the more Minho realized that Changbin and him had been missing out on something exciting they could have shared way earlier. But everything needed time and good communication, be damn was communication sexy. Changbin shyly confessed to him, knotting was not yet an option since Changbin would be too scared to hurt Minho. And even though Minho would love to feel a real knot, he respected Changbin's decision. They could store that for later, whenever Changbin wanted it.

After some debating what to do, they decided to use the artificial knot of one of Minho's toys to take away the edge. Although Minho knew before that he would be getting some nice dicking.

His train of thoughts was broken, when he felt Changbin nosing up the crook of his neck, deeply inhaling the scent his body was emitting. “Minho, I don't think I have ever smelled something so intoxication as you,” Changbin's voice had dropped an octave deeper than normal. In response Changbin's body also released pheromones.

“Does my scent turn you on that much baby?” Minho purred into his boyfriend's ear. To be honest, he was in the same state. The omega slotted a hand over the already growing bulge in Changbin loose pants. His tongue ran along the alpha's jaw catching a pearl of sweat making its way down. Slowly his senses were only filled with Changbin, _Changbin, Changbin._

Before Minho had met Changbin he had never thought to feel so comfortable to be this vulnerable with someone else. But all he could perceive were the little noises Changbin made, his growing scent and his increasing arousal. Every little fiber within him was proud that he could drive his boyfriend so mad in such a short time. Some of it were his omega instincts, but the rest was just Minho. 

Minho knew his heats were always a haze, where he was just glad they were over. So he didn't expect to feel his inner core being more calm and settled with his partner's scent right next to him. 

“Minho, what should I do? What do you need?” Changbin's voice already sounded so out of breath. It turned the omega on even more. 

Minho pulled at his shirt taking it off in one go, before he grabbed the hem of the alpha's sweater. “I need to feel you fully. Take this off.” Changbin hurried to follow Minho's command taking off all his clothes, before he stripped Minho to his naked form. 

The omega crawled into the middle of the bed and opened his legs, seeing Changbin inhale deeply. Minho was still in control of his body, taking advantage of that state while it lasted. He knew as soon as he felt Changbin's gorgeous dick inside him, his brain would be mush for the rest. 

“Babe, I need you.” He stated, when he didn't see Changbin move. The alpha's dark eyes grazed over his body, finally focusing on the spot where Minho needed Changbin the most. “Minho, I-, you're so beautiful.” Eventually he looked into Minho's sparkling orbs. “Only beautiful?” The omega breathed, while he turned on his tummy and lifted himself up on all fours. His hand settled back on his cheeks spreading them apart. Minho could hear Changbin choke on nothing but air. “You're also so hot. Minho, please I need to taste you, can I?”  
  
“This ass is all yours,” Minho said. That was all Changbin needed to hear before Minho felt the bed dip and then strong hands rested on his cheeks. There were kisses on the flesh at first, soft and easy, before a tongue drew a wet line from half of his spine all the way down to his puckered hole. But as soon as the tongue swiped over his hole, a moment later the soft kisses returned. At that a whine left Minho's mouth, shaking his ass a little. The heat was getting to him and the touches Changbin gave him were nice, but not enough. He needed more. His body was greedy.

Minho was slowly starting to feel desperate. But before he could lose his mind, Changbin finally settled his mouth over his rim and started sucking. A high moan left Minho's mouth, as another spike of arousal hit him. Changbin continued to suck at every part of his hole, until the tongue was back, following a trace of slick which ran down the inside of Minho's thighs. “Minho, you taste so sweet. I could just sit here and eat you out all night.” 

Minho let out a breathy laugh. “As enticing as that sounds, I really want your cock.” Just as Minho finished his sentence, a thick cock rubbed between his ass cheeks, letting the hardness drag over his sensitive hole. Minho's arms gave out under him and he rested his face on the cool of the silk sheets. “I can serve you with that.” Changbin slowly dragged his dick back and forth, before he pulled back again and continued licking Minho's sweet hole. A tongue dipped inside him, causing Minho to groan deeply. “I knew you were obsessed with my ass, but I had no idea it's so bad.” Minho joked, trying to move things forward, so used of dictating the pace. His body was already too fuzzy to move on his own, but his mind still had the upper hand. 

“Sorry, it's just you're so wet and everything about you turns me on so much.” The alpha almost moaned. Hearing Changbin being so gone from so little, made this once more very clear to Minho. This was not only his heat anymore, it affected both of them. Changbin continued to lick inside Minho a few more times until to Minho's delight a finger soon prodded at his now puffy hole. 

First one finger, then another was added, until three finger were rubbing against his sensitive walls, occasionally spreading them apart making Minho lose his mind slowly. 

“Baby please I need you now, _please, please._ ” With a swift motion and strong hands Minho's body was turned around. A sweet kiss was placed on his mouth, a stark difference to the heated atmosphere filling the room. “Don't worry Minho, I got you. Let me take care of you.” Minho's body was on high alert, his heat was now fully blown. His mind had mostly succumb to his needs and later he wouldn't know where it manifested, but the itching thought had to be spoken. 

“Alpha, take care of me.” 

Changbin stopped in his movement, his hands were resting on Minho's legs, where he sat in between. Minho's mind could still register what he said, but he couldn't care less, nor would he later regret saying it, when he saw the pure black in his lover's eyes, the tinted cheeks and spurt of precome trickling down Changbin's dick and landing on Minho's thigh.

“Alpha please.” As Minho repeated the words, something snapped Changbin back into action and soon he fumbled on a condom. The alpha grabbed a pillow and lifted Minho's ass up in the air. At this point literally anything Changbin did would turn him on even more. So the little show of his strength and being manhandled left Minho breathless. “So strong, alpha, won't you fuck me already?” Minho let his legs fall to the side again, giving a good view of his wet, red hole.

Changbin responded with a moan. He was beyond turned on, every part of Minho was just so perfect. “I will take care of you. Alpha would do anything for you, Minho.”

“Then fuck me please.” Minho was absolutely ready, so when Changbin's cock finally entered inside him, his whole body tensed up, a groan leaving his mouth as he had the first orgasm of the evening. Changbin had felt his body tightening and now was absolutely dazed to see his boyfriend still being hard. “Fuck Minho, you're so damn hot and stunning. I'm so lucky you let me share this with you.” Changbin was in total awe of the omega.

Minho started to rock against him. “Please, I need you.” And who was Changbin to ever refuse anything Minho wanted from him. They shared a moment of just looking into the other's eyes and taking in the sight of each other, gaze full of love. Then Changbin started to move. The alpha pulled out a little, only to rock back in, making Minho's head fall back onto the pillow. The omega's mouth opened to let out the sweetest sounds, with every motion Changbin would give to him. Minho felt the grip on his thighs tightening, before one leg was lifted up over Changbin's shoulder. The drag Minho felt afterwards was just heaven, with each thrust directly against his prostate.

His hazy mind saw Changbin above him, giving everything Minho wanted of him and maybe the omega has never been more in love or the heat was getting to him, possibly both. Changbin dragged his cock out slowly, only to strongly grind it back inside, earning himself a moan with every movement. The alpha let his mouth graze the skin of Minho's thigh, marking it up in a beautiful pattern, which would remind them both of the intimate moment they shared. With every bruise Changbin left, Minho's arousal increased, with every drag of his dick against his sensitive walls he was again closer to the edge and when Changbin's cock hit his prostate just spot on, his body tensed again.

“Fuck,” he heard Changbin groan against his thigh. The alpha let the leg slip from his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist. Changbin bowed forward and placed little, cute kisses against the shell of Minho's ear, whispering sweet nothings into it, as Minho was coming down from his second orgasm.

“Do you need a break?” Changbin asked, pushing a sweaty hair strand off his forehead. His sweet, sweet Changbin. Minho shook his head, still a little hazy, but turned on nonetheless. “I need more, please.”

Changbin easily started the rhythm again, this time a little more controlled and slow. Each thrust felt like heaven and hell combined for both of them. Minho was sensitive, but still not yet satisfied and Changbin really tried to drag out his orgasm, to give the omega what he needed.

Minho felt it first, when the base of Changbin's knot slowly formed and moved against his rim. He knew what he wanted and needed, now. “Changbin, please I need a knot, please I need it so bad.” Changbin inhaled deeply calming himself down. The alpha knew Minho respected his wish, that's why they discussed it before. Changbin thrust inside him a few more times, each time it was harder to not just give into the begging and just pop his knot to connect them completely.

But as Changbin noticed Minho was getting close again, he pulled out and made a fast move to extract the toy from the bed side table, where they had placed it a few days ago. Minho whined desperately for contact, when Changbin left his body. “Minho, Babe, you will get a knot soon. I got you alpha, got you.”

Changbin rubbed lube over the toy and placed it against Minho's rim, wanting to push it inside slowly. But Minho snapped his hips downwards and engulfed the toy in one swift motion. “Changbinnie, please, please talk to me.”

And Changbin did. He dragged the toy against Minho's prostate while telling him that there was no person as amazing as Minho. “Every part of you is so gorgeous, I could kiss and touch you all day.” The toy left Minho's body slowly only to be pushed inside again, the artificial knot pressing against the omega's hole with every move.

The more Changbin whispered into his ear the closer Minho got close to his third orgasm, this time Changbin would time it perfectly with the knotting process. “I wouldn't want anybody other then my perfect Minho, the most perfect human, my perfect omega.” And as Changbin purred the words into Minho's ear (Minho would later tease him for) the omega came for a third time and Changbin pushed the artificial knot inside Minho's body, making the omega moan in a high pitched voice.

When Minho came back from the intense pleasure Changbin had given him, he noticed that his boyfriend would draw small patterns on his belly, occasionally dropping a kiss on every little piece of skin. Minho found a little bit of his strength and pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss, forcing his tongue into Changbin's mouth and making the other moan.

“Hmm, you're still hard, baby.” Minho noticed with tired eyes, he was too exhausted to actually do more then just lie there right now, but that didn't mean that it was something bad. “Don't worry, I can take care of that later.” Changbin said looking at him lovingly. “You're more important.”

Fuck, Minho was in deep, there was no way Changbin wouldn't be rewarded for being the best boyfriend ever. Minho moved a little down the sheets, groaning as the knot pushed against his insides. He tapped Changbin's leg. “Do you still have some strength left in your gorgeous thighs?”  
  
Changbin thought about it, and then nodded, but still had a cute questioning look on his face. “Then come on, fuck my face.” Changbin groaned at the suggestion, he seemed a little cautious. But after Minho reassured him, that he wanted it Changbin finally removed the condom and hesitantly climbed on his chest, waiting for Minho to open his mouth.

Changbin started off slow and controlled, but he held back all evening to care for Minho first. So soon his movements became sloppy and needy and Minho loved every part of it. He guided Changbin's hand into his hair and moaned around the other's cock, when Changbin's hand tangled into his it and pulled whenever the lust was too much. After a few short minutes Changbin's eyelids dropped down and he came into Minho's awaiting mouth.

After he pulled out, Changbin lied down next to Minho and the other turned to his side pulling him closer. They shared one, two, three sweet kisses not caring about tasting themselves, before they were back at gazing at each other with lovesick eyes. “Thank you Binnie for being so good to me.” Changbin's cheeks heated up. “I didn't think it would make me feel so close to you. But it definitely was the right decision. I love you so much baby.”

Changbin's hand was lifted to Minho's mouth and a short peck was placed on his palm. “Me, too. Minho, I don't think I have ever felt closer to someone in my whole life. Thank you for sharing this with me.” Changbin smiled at him sweetly.

Minho sighed. He could really see his future in the eyes of his boyfriend, but they could discuss this another time, since he felt the knot slowly loosen.

“What do you think about a bath and then would you fuck me from behind?” Minho said while smirking at his boyfriend. Changbin groaned and slapped against his bare chest.

“You're changes of topics give me whiplash. You're still the worst, even heat dazed.”

“You love it.”

“I do.” Changbin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, feel free to share your thoughts with me.  
> So please leave a comment or kudo. Feedback is always welcome! Have a great day guys ❤


End file.
